


Revenge is INDEED SWEET!

by ReinesYatogami647



Series: Fairies and Futures [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hot Springs & Onsen, Revenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Natsu figured out that Laxus had a secret liking to Mirajane. Lucy found out Mirajane liked Laxus too.... Getting revenge on the She-devil would be good. Considering Mira always put them in such mess with her so-called "OTPs".Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel and Gray had things planned out...It's time for the She-devil to get a taste of her own medicine.+*+*+Nothing belongs to me except the plotline.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Fairies and Futures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748038
Kudos: 12





	1. The time for Revenge!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my classmate who is head over heels for Mirajane, Kyle Mijares (Kyle MIRAJES) a.k.a. Pikachu
> 
> Don't worry about the Pokemon Tag, just keep reading...

"Why are we going to Akane Resort again?" a certain platinum blonde asked as she was dragged by two blue haired ladies, a blonde woman an a scarlet woman

"We already told you, Mira! It's a secret!" Lucy answered with a big smile.

"Eh..." Mira says with a smile

 _"Lucy, don't be deceived!!!"_ she heard Erza whisper to her

_Flashback!_

_"_ _Gasshuku_ _?" Mira asks, eyeing Lucy, Levy,_ _Juvia_ _and_ _Erza_ , _asking if they were going on a camping trip or something..._

_"Not necessarily,_ _Mirajane_ _...thing is, I really like_ _Akane_ _Resort's hot spring so, would you like to come with us?" Lucy reasons which made the other girls (except Mira) nod_

_"Really? I would be glad to-OW!" Mira groaned as Lucy pulled her out of the bar stand and exited the guild,_ _Erza_ _, Levy and_ _Juvia_ _in tow._

**_"Time to get a taste of your own medicine, she-devil...."_ ** _Levy cackled in her mind using telepathy, only_ _Juvia_ _,_ _Erza_ _and Lucy hearing it._

_Flashback End_

Lucy had called Loke to reserve them tickets to Akane Resort for a fully-paid stay.

They got in the car and rode towards Akane Resort.

Erza drove, Mirajane was beside her, Juvia, Levy and Lucy at the back seat.

"Can I play a song, guys? It seems so boring here!" Lucy says as she approached the front of the driver's seat.

"Sure, why not?" Erza says and Lucy smiles as she puts a disc in the radio, the disc title is "Fairy Tail Soundtrack"

[Snow Fairy](https://youtu.be/SC6s6ATi90s)

**_Fairy, where are you going_ ** **_hikari_ ** _**zenbu** _ _**atsumete** _ **_kimi_ ** **_no_ ** **_ashita_ ** **_terasu_ ** **_yo_ **

**_Oh yeah,_ ** **_kikoete_ ** **_no_ ** **_kakoro_ ** **_no_ ** **_koe_ ** **_wa_ ** **_?_ **   
**_Oh yeah,_ ** **_kare_ ** **_tatte_ ** **_sakebu_ ** **_kara_ **   
**_Oh yeah,_ ** _**kikoeru** _ **_made_ ** **_kimi_ ** **_no_ ** _**kokoro** _ **_ga_ **   
**_Oh yeah, Oh yeah_ **

**_tsuki_ ** **_to_ ** **_taiyou_ ** _**no** _ **_haitachi_ ** **_wasuremono_ ** **_wa_ ** _**nai** _ **_desuka_ ** **_?_ **   
**_okashii_ ** **_na_ ** **_kimi_ ** **_ga_ ** **_inai_ ** **_to_ ** _**hoshii** _ **_momo_ ** **_sae_ ** **_mitsukara_ ** **_nai_ **

**_Snowing,_ ** **_sunao_ ** **_ni_ ** _**egao** _ **_ni_ ** _**nare** _ **_ta no_ ** **_wa_ **   
**_futari_ ** **_yorisoi_ ** **_kasane_ ** **_aruka_ ** **_"_ ** **_Jikan_ ** _**"** _ **_ga_ ** **_aru_ ** _**kara** _

**_Fairy, where are you going_ ** **_hikari_ ** _**zenbu** _ **_atsumete_ ** _**kimi** _ **_no_ ** **_ashita_ ** _**terasu** _ **_yo_ **

**_Oh yeah_ ** **_namiuchigiwa_ ** **_ni_ ** **_ukabe_ ** _**ta** _ **_kanjou_ **   
**_itsunomanika_ ** _**orenji** _ **_sae_ ** _**shiroku** _ **_kawatte_ ** _**kusetsu** _   
**_Oh yeah_ ** **_bokura_ ** _**futari** _ **_mitsumete_ ** **_da_ ** _**RAINBO** _ **_(rainbow)_ **

**_ima_ ** **_ha_ ** **_omoide_ ** **_no_ ** **_naka_ ** **_de_ ** **_nanairo_ ** **_ga_ ** **_yuki_ ** **_ni_ ** _**kawaru** _

_**fushigi** _ _**da** _ _**na** _ _**kimi** _ _**ga** _ _**warau** _ _**to** _ _**boku** _ _**wa** _ _**sukoshi** _ _**dake** _ _**tsuyoku** _ **_nareru'n_ ** **_da_ **

_**Snowing,** _ **_konnani_ ** _**hitori** _ **_furue_ ** _**teru** _ _**kimi** _ _**no** _   
_**soba** _ **_ni_ ** _**yorisoi** _ _**tsutsumikomu** _ _**koto** _ _**mo** _ _**deki** _ _**zu** _ _**ni** _   
_**Fairy, slowly but surely you're walking your way, hang in there!** _

_**warau** _ _**koto** _ **_sae_ ** _**wasure** _ _**tetta** _ _**boku** _ _**ni** _ _**mahou** _ _**kakete** _

_**egao** _ _**hitotsu** _ _**de** _ _**subete** _ _**wo** _ _**kaeta** _ _**kimi** _ _**wa** _ _**,** _ _**boku** _ _**no Fairy** _   
_**Snowing,** _ **_sunao_ ** _**ni** _ _**egao** _ _**ni** _ _**nareta** _ _**no** _ _**wa** _

_**futari** _ _**yorisoi** _ _**kasaneatta** _ _**'** _ _**jikan** _ _**'** _ _**ga** _ _**aru** _ _**kara** _   
_**Fairy, where are you going** _ _**hikari** _ _**zenbu** _ _**atsume** _ _**te** _ _**kimi** _ _**wo** _ _**terasu** _ _**yo** _

_**Snowing** _ _**sunao** _ _**ni** _ _**egao** _ _**ni** _ _**nare** _ _**ta no** _ _**wa** _ _**,** _ _**kimi** _ _**da kara** _ _**kimi** _ _**to** _ _**deatta** _ _**kara** _   
_**Snowing, Fairy,** _ _**kimi** _ _**ga** _ _**kure ta** _ _**hikari** _ _**zenbu** _ _**atsume** _ _**sakebu** _ _**yo** _   
_**SNOW FAIRY** _

"Hmm. Oh, we're here!" Levy announces as they saw the faint shadow of the Resort

 _ **"Hmm...I wonder how**_ _ **Natsu**_ _ **and the others are doing?"**_ Levy asks her friends using telepathy

 _ **"**_ _ **Juvia**_ _ **doesn**_ _ **'t know. But knowing**_ _ **Laxus**_ _ **, there would be a small chance for them to come here..."**_ Juvia replies back and they all sigh except Mira.

+*+*+

**Meanwhile...**

"Laxus!" a salmon haired boy called the lightning dragon slayer

"Hmm?"

"What about a game. If I win, you'll go to Akane Resort with us!" Natsu challenged

"Fine. What challenge is it, Salamander?" Laxus asked and Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal (who came to visit Erza) came to him

"Oh battle us!"

"You dare challenge me, pyro?" Laxus said as he stood up, they all caught everyone's attention. Cana had stopped drinking, Wakaba and Macao stopped thinking about perverted thoughts, Asuka, Alzack, Bisca, Wendy, Romeo and the rest eyed them

+*+*+

**After 5 minutes...**

Dang, Laxus was really putting up a good fight. Some chairs were broken and tables were crushed.

"Oi, isn't that Mira and Freed over there?" Natsu suddenly said, eyeing the guild doors

"WHERE?!" Laxus yelled ready to punch Freed who was supposedly at the guild doors

The whole guild fell silent.

"U-U-Uhhhh..." Laxus was speechless, everybody knows...he is worried about the Satan Soul mage ending up with someone other than him...

Cana laughed as she drank a bottle of beer in one gulp "Nope, sorry to you Laxus, Mirajane is NOT here..." she stated

"Gihi." Gajeel laughed as Freed (who was seated at the bar took over by Lisanna), Lisanna and ALMOST EVERYONE of Fairy Tail Guild tried to stifle a laugh at Laxus' carelessness...

"They looooooooooooove each other!" Happy announced

"Shit!" Laxus thought to himself as he glanced at Natsu who was making a smug face.

Then, Laxus did the unthinkable; he dropped to the ground and moped...

"Ehehe...Alright, man. Laxus, I know what ya feel for Mira...and if you wanna know where she is, then come with me." Natsu says he pulls him up and heads out of the guild....

**To be continued...**


	2. Onsen?!

"Ahhh..." Lucy relaxes into the water with a big smile on her face. Right now, she was with Erza, Levy, Juvia and Mirajane, in the hotsprings.

Weird thing is, they ran into Romeo, Wendy and Carla and...Happy.

They also went in the hot spring of Akane Resort after doing a job with high pay.

Happy went with them because...it had something to do with a lone exceed who lost its way home and now wreaking havoc.

"Feels good, ne?" Levy says as she relaxes into the water.

"Hai!"

Suddenly Erza hears a small knock sound.

"Anyway, I have to go for a while. Have to contact Jellal and his guild. I want to know more about dark guilds." Erza implies and Lucy, Levy and Juvia also stood up

"Oh god, I forgot I have a new book!!!" Levy says as she follows Erza out of the hotspring

"W-Wait, Levy-chan!!! I need your help with my story!!!" Lucy follows too and Juvia sweat drops as she realizes they have left her to make an excuse on the she-devil.

"Is it okay if Juvia goes too, Mira? I have to see if Lo-Lucy and Levy are doing a good job in their story.

Mirajane giggles as she gazes at Juvia with an understanding look "Ok. I'll be there in a little while too...I have something to ponder about..." Mira says as she draws out ripples from the water.

"Take your time, Mira..." Juvia says as she puts on her bathrobe and exits the spring.

+*+*+

"Remind me, why did I get wound up in this?" Laxus asked as he was thrown a towel by Gajeel

"Go on, Laxus. We'll just go after you..." Jellal says as Gray re-enters the room with no clothes

"Oi, Gray, yer clothes..." Gajeel told him

"Shit!" he cursed as he ran inside to put on some clothes.

"Sigh...fine, fine...I'll go now!" Laxus said as he left the room, heading towards the springs.

....

"Oi, stripper, did ya do it?!" Natsu growled at Gray as he came back fully-dressed.

"WHAT?! What did you call me, pyro?!" Gray grumbled as he headed towards Natsu

"You wanna go ice freak?!"

"Bring it on, flamebrain!!!"

"Oi, oi...you should all..." Jellal headed towards them and bonked their heads together "...shut up..." he said with a smile and a dark shadow around his eyes

"H-Hai, Sire..." Natsu and Gray said as they lay on the floor, nearly unconscious

 _ **He's as scary as**_ _ **Erza**_ ** _is..._** Natsu said to himself as he slowly tended on his sore head

 _ **Note to self: Never piss of**_ ** _Jellal_** ** _again..._** Gray thought to himself.

+*+*+

Mirajane begins to play with the water, making ripples using her toes. She sighs as she starts to sing a song that was stuck in her head:

[Yake Ochinai Tsubasa](https://youtu.be/OJKQBr9exx4)

_**Miwataseru** _ _**basho** _ _**ni** _ _**kesa** _ **_wa_ ** _**tadoritsuku** _   
_**Tooku** _ **_senro_ ** _**ga** _ _**nobiru** _   
**_Kobiritsuita_ ** _**tsuchi** _ _**kakato** _ _**kara** _ **_otoshi_ **   
_**Aruita** _ **_kyori_ ** _**wo** _ _**hakatte** _ **_mitari_ **

_**Maegami** _ **_wo_ ** _**yurasu** _ **_you_ ** _**ni** _ **_kaze_ ** _**ga** _ _**tsuyoku** _ _**fuitara** _   
**_Mou_ ** _**nanimo** _ _**mayowanai** _

_**Sekai** _ _**no hate** _ **_sae_ ** _**bokura** _ _**wa** _ _**shiranai** _   
**_Kanashimazu_ ** _**ikiru** _ _**sube** _ _**mo** _ **_motte_ ** _**nai** _   
_**Mezasu** _ _**kono** _ _**saki** _ _**ni** _ _**matteru** _ _**yuuki** _   
_**Sore** _ _**wo** _ **_te_ ** _**ni** _ _**shitara** _ _**owaru** _ **_yume_ ** _**wo** _ _**mita** _

_**Ironna** _ _**aisatsu** _ _**kurikaeshite** _ _**kita** _   
_**Narabu** _ _**shiroi** _ _**ha** _ _**wa** _ _**onaji** _   
_**Oogesa** _ _**na** _ _**BAGGU** _ _**mada** _ _**karappo** _ _**dakedo** _   
_**Taishite** _ _**iru** _ _**mono** _ _**nanka** _ _**nakatta** _

_**Ryou** _ _**hiza** _ _**wo** _ _**chi** _ _**ni** _ _**tsuku** _ _**to mata** _ _**kaze** _ _**ga** _ _**zawameite** _   
_**Boku** _ _**no** _ **_senaka_ ** _**wo** _ _**osu** _

_**Sora** _ _**ga** _ _**kawari** _ **_hate_ ** **_bokura_ ** **_wa_ ** **_nemuru_ **   
**_Asu_ ** **_he no_ ** **_kakehashi_ ** **_nantoka_ ** **_watatte_ **   
**_Hontou_ ** **_no_ ** **_tsuyosa_ ** **_wo_ ** **_dare_ ** **_mo_ ** **_motte_ ** **_nai_ **   
**_Mezametara_ ** **_sugu_ ** **_ni_ ** **_kyou_ ** _**mo** _ **_arukidasou_ **

_**Soro** _ **_soro_ ** _**gohan** _ **_no_ ** **_shitaku_ ** **_wo_ ** **_shinakya_ **   
**_Taorete_ ** **_shimau_ ** **_mae_ ** **_ni_ **   
**_Mizu_ ** **_wo_ ** **_kutsu_ ** **_de_ ** **_sukutte_ ** _**nonda** _   
**_Darashi_ ** **_naku_ ** **_naru_ **   
**_Hitori_ ** **_da to_ **

**_Maegami_ ** **_wo_ ** **_yurasu_ ** **_hodo_ ** **_kaze_ ** **_ga_ ** **_tsuyoku_ ** **_fuitara_ **   
**_Koko_ ** **_wo_ ** **_hanareru_ ** **_aizu_ **

**_Sekai_ ** **_no hate_ ** _**sae** _ **_bokura_ ** **_wa_ ** **_shiranai_ **   
**_Kanashimazu_ ** **_ikiru_ ** **_sube_ ** **_mo_ ** **_motte_ ** **_nai_ **   
**_Mezasu_ ** **_kono_ ** **_saki_ ** **_ni_ ** **_matteru_ ** **_yuuki_ **   
**_Sore_ ** **_wo_ ** **_te_ ** **_ni_ ** **_shitara_ ** **_owaru_ ** **_yume_ ** **_wo_ ** **_mita_ **   
**_Sora_ ** **_ga_ ** **_kawari_ ** **_hate_ ** **_hoshi_ ** **_wa_ ** **_megutte_ ** **_yuku_ **   
**_Mezametara_ ** **_sugu_ ** **_ni_ ** **_kyou_ ** **_mo_ ** **_arukidasou_ **

She finishes with a sigh as she dips again into the water...

Suddenly, she hears the sliding wooden doors open and she couldn't make out who just entered due to the steam coming from the spring.

When the figure was close enough, she felt all her blood rush to her cheeks as she bent down to prevent the man from seeing her body

"L-L-Laaaxuuus???" she says with an embarrassed tone

The yellow haired lightning mage looked up and blushed too

"MIRA?!"

**To be continued...**


	3. Opening Up....

"L-L-L-Laaaxuussss?!"

"MIRA??"

The two stared at each other for a long time until they both turn away from each other, blushing furiously

"I swear, I wasn't trying to peak! I thought I entered the right room...." Laxus said but the two froze when they heard a familiar voice

**_"Well, you guys did a great job!"_ **

**_"Thanks, Levy!!"_ **

"YOU GUYS!!!"

 ** _"OKAY don't be mad. We know the secrets you two hide. Just consider this as a...slight push to that direction._** ** _Sorre_** ** _ja_** _ **!!"**_ Levy's voice fades away and the two blushes but raises a wary eyebrow

Mira sits near a steamed rock and dips her feet in the water.

Laxus tries to open the door to go outside but it was locked shut.

"Kso..." he silently cursed

"Ne, Laxus, since we're already here, why don't we...talk for a bit...I haven't talked to you in a while since Freed and I went to a job..." Mira says as she pats a place beside her. But Laxus freezes at the mere mention of Freed's name...

Yes, he was jealous as to what Mira's relationship with his friend is. But what can he do? He can't just beat up his old friend just because of a petty love rivalry...he would look like the old Juvia....worse, he might even stalk Mira!

"So," he sits by her and dips his own feet in the water "what do you specifically want to talk about?" he asks as Mira sighs

"Why...did you suddenly ignore me?" Mira asks as the memory came flashing back to her

_Flashback:_

_Mirajane_ _and Freed were just coming home from their job. It was along the lines of:_

_"Please help us with our Anger Exceed problem."_

_And they were both laughing at a weird joke Freed made_ _as they walk towards the guild_ _but they bumped into_ _Laxus_ _along the way_

_"_ _Laxus_ _, my man!" Freed greeted him but to his and_ _Mirajane_ _'s_ _surprise, he just passed them without saying another word._

_Flashback Ends_

"So, care to explain your attitude...?" Mira asks, her face forming a curious look to Laxus which made him gulp and turn away but Mira pulled his face closer to hers

[Drop](https://youtu.be/5qbI2TMMpIE)

**_Itsunohika_ ** _**ieru** _ _**ka** _ _**na** _ _**kimi** _ _**ni** _ _**deatta** _ _**ureshi** _ _**sa** _ _**wo** _   
_**Zenbu** _ _**osoku** _ _**saita** _ _**hanabira** _ _**ni** _ _**nosete** _

_**Atarashii** _ _**kisetsu** _ _**machi** _ _**wa** _ _**mada** _ _**gin no** _ _**sekai** _   
_**Narenai** _ _**kyanpasu** _ _**hakuiki** _ _**de** _ **_shiroku_ ** _**someru** _   
_**Futo** _ _**shita** _ **_guuzen_ ** _**sure** _ _**chigatta** _ _**kimi** _ _**no me** _ _**wa** _   
**_Sukoshi_ ** _**atatakakute** _ _**haru** _ _**no** _ _**nioi** _ _**ga** _ _**shita** _ _**no** _

_**Itsu** _ _**made** _ _**mo** _ _**katadzukanai** _ _**nimotsu** _ _**ni** _ _**wa** _ _**tameiki** _   
**_Haya_ ** _**sugiru** _ **_rizumu_ ** _**ni** _ **_wa_ ** _**tomadotta** _ _**mama** _

**_Suki_ ** _**tou** _ _**tta** _ _**kimi** _ _**no** _ _**hitomi** _ _**kigatsukeba** _ _**itsumo** _   
**_Oi_ ** _**kakete** _ **_ita_ ** _**namae** _ **_mo_ ** _**wakaranai** _ **_kedo_ **   
_**Ima** _ _**wa** _ _**mada** _ _**tsubomi** _ **_no mama_ ** _**ano** _ _**hana no you** _ _**na** _ _**watashi** _ _**no** _   
_**Kotoba** _ _**wa** _ _**mada** _ _**kono** _ _**mune** _ _**no** _ **_oku_ ** **_ni_ ** _**mou** _ **_sukoshi_ ** **_dake_ ** **_i_ ** **_sasete_ **

"M-Mira...?"

The platinum blonde blushes a small one as she talks "Tell me, Lax..." she rests her forehead on his

**_Setsuna_ ** **_no_ ** **_shunkan_ ** **_eien_ ** **_ni_ ** **_kanjiru_ ** **_kyori_ **   
**_Chiisana_ ** **_shiawase_ ** **_de_ ** _**mita** _ _**sarete** _ **_ita_ ** _**sekai** _   
**_Kono_ ** **_mama_ ** **_de_ ** **_ii_ ** **_nante_ ** **_okubyou_ ** **_na_ ** **_dake_ ** **_da_ ** **_ne_ **   
**_Yawarakai_ ** **_kaze_ ** **_ga_ ** **_hora_ ** **_senakao_ ** _**shiteru** _

**_Itsunohika_ ** **_ieru_ ** **_ka_ ** **_na_ ** **_sonna_ ** **_yowaki_ ** **_nante_ ** **_mou_ **   
**_Sayonara_ ** **_kowagaru_ ** **_kimochi_ ** **_osaete_ **   
**_Tsutaeru_ ** **_yo_ ** **_kaze_ ** **_ni_ ** **_nosete_ ** **_kimi_ ** _**ni** _ **_deatta_ ** **_ureshi_ ** **_sa_ ** **_wo_ **   
**_Zenbu_ ** **_dakishimete_ ** **_aruku_ ** **_michi_ ** **_yasashii_ ** **_hikari_ ** **_ga_ ** **_michiteru_ **

"I was...jealous, ya know..." Laxus finally speaks as he sighs and looks into Mira's eyes intently

"I was hurt, Laxus...I want our friendship to stay the same..." Mira replies as she looks back at him with face full of joy and understanding

**_Mai_ ** **_ochiru_ ** **_hana_ ** **_mitai_ ** **_ni_ ** **_tsukame_ ** **_nakatta_ **   
**_Kimi_ ** **_no_ ** **_kage_ ** **_wa_ ** **_mou_ ** **_te_ ** **_wo_ ** **_nobaseba_ ** **_sugu_ ** **_chikaku_ ** **_!_ **   
**_Tsutaeru_ ** **_yo_ ** **_yuuki_ ** **_dashite_ ** **_kimi_ ** **_ga_ ** **_kureta_ ** **_egao_ ** **_de_ **   
**_Ichido_ ** **_dake_ ** **_osoku_ ** **_saita_ ** **_sakura_ ** **_ga_ ** **_tsubuyaku_ ** **_you_ ** **_ni_ ** **_odotta_ **

"I was hurt too, Mira..." Laxus says as he grabs her hands and sighs

"But I don't want us to be friends anymore..." he continues which made Mira flinch and almost move away from him but the lightning mage grabbed her and hugged her tightly, burying his face into the crook of her neck

"What are you saying, Lax?!"

"I don't want us to be friends because I want you to..." he pulls away as small specks of tears fall from his eyes as Mira wipes them

"You want me to...?"

"I want you, Mirajane Strauss, to be mine..." he says softly and Mira gasps as he produces a locket with a black lightning on it.

She smiles

"Hai...Of course. I'll be yours, Laxus..." Mira says and Laxus smiles and hugs her

"Arigatou, Mira..."

"I love you, Lax..."

"I love you, too, Mira..."

Then, slowly, their lips met...in a content and happy kiss...

**TBC!**


	4. Epilogue

[Don't Cry](https://youtu.be/Yx1cYEWwbWY)

**_Baby, always be by your side_ **   
_**Baby, always be by my side** _

**_Itsumo_ ** _**no** _ _**CHAIMU** _ _**ga** _ _**setsunaku** _ _**hibiita** _   
_**Koutei** _ **_no_ ** _**FENSU** _ _**wo** _ **_someru_ ** _**yuuhi** _ _**wa** _ _**samishii** _ **_ne_ **   
_**Houkago** _ **_GAARUZU_ ** _**TOOKU** _ _**kyou** _ **_ga_ ** _**saigo** _ _**nante** _   
_**Honto** _ _**souzou** _ **_ijou_ ** _**...** _ _**zutto** _ _**issho** _ **_datta_ ** _**kara** _   
_**Nanka** _ _**hen** _ **_na_ ** _**kanji** _

_**Moshimo** _ _**kimi** _ _**ga** _ _**inakattara** _   
_**Watashi** _ _**no "** _ _**ima** _ _**" dou** _ _**natteta** _ **_kana..._ **   
_**PEEJI** _ _**mekuru** _ _**to** _ _**naichai** _ _**sou** _ **_dakedo_ **

_**Baby, don't cry don't cry don't cry** _ _**mou** _ _**...** _   
_**Sayonara** _ _**nanka** _ **_iwanai_ ** _**yo** _   
_**Datte** _ _**we are best friend** _   
_**Mata** _ _**aeru** _ **_tte_ ** _**shinjiteru** _ _**kara** _   
_**So I don't cry don't cry don't cry** _ **_mou_ ** _**...** _   
_**Samishii** _ _**nante** _ _**iwanai** _ _**yo** _   
_**Datte** _ _**we are best friend** _   
_**Doko** _ _**ni** _ _**itatte** _ _**kokoro** _ _**wa** _ _**hitotsu** _ _**dakara** _

_**Baby, always be by your side** _   
_**Donna** _ _**ni** _ _**tooku** _ _**hanarete** _ _**mo** _   
_**Baby, always be by my side** _   
_**"We are the one" it's never change** _

_**"** _ _**Ima** _ _**nani** _ _**shiteru** _ _**no?** _ _**Chotto** _ _**hanaso** _ _**"** _ _**nante** _   
_**Kujike** _ _**sou** _ _**ni** _ _**natta** _ _**hi no** _ _**yoru** _ _**wa** _ _**kimi** _ _**ni** _ _**denwa** _ _**shiteta** _   
_**"Ya** _ _**na** _ _**koto** _ _**atta'n** _ _**desho** _ _**?"** _ _**tte** _   
_**Sugu** _ _**atete** _ _**shimau** _ _**sono** _ _**koe** _ _**wo** _ **_kiku_ ** _**to** _ _**nanka** _ _**ne** _   
_**Itsumo** _ _**anshin** _ **_shitenai_ ** **_chatteta_ **

**_Terekusakute_ ** **_zutto_ ** _**ima** _ **_made_ **   
_**Hanashita** _ **_koto_ ** **_nakatta_ ** _**kedo** _   
**_Kimi_ ** **_ni_ ** **_aete_ ** **_honto_ ** **_ni_ ** **_yokatta_ **

**_Baby, don't cry don't cry don't cry_ ** **_mou_ ** **_..._ **   
**_Sayonara_ ** **_nanka_ ** **_iwanai_ ** **_yo_ **   
**_Datte_ ** **_we are best friend_ **   
**_Mata_ ** **_aeru_ ** **_tte_ ** **_shinjiteru_ ** **_kara_ **   
**_So I don't cry don't cry don't cry_ ** **_mou_ ** **_..._ **   
**_Samishii_ ** **_nante_ ** **_iwanai_ ** **_yo_ **   
**_Datte_ ** **_we are best friend_ **   
**_Doko_ ** **_ni_ ** **_itatte_ ** **_kokoro_ ** **_wa_ ** **_hitotsu_ ** **_dakara_ **

**_"_ ** **_Ima_ ** **_kara_ ** _**naita** _ **_hou_ ** **_ga_ ** **_make_ ** **_ne_ ** **_!"_ ** **_tte_ **   
**_Itta_ ** **_hanakara_ ** **_kimi_ ** **_ga_ ** **_nakidashite_ **   
**_Okashikute_ ** **_waratta_ ** **_ato_ ** **_tsurarete_ ** **_watashi_ ** **_mo_ ** **_naita_ **   
**_Toki_ ** **_no_ ** **_sugiru_ ** **_SUPIIDO_ **   
**_Haya_ ** **_sugite_ ** **_ima_ ** **_ga_ ** **_itoshii_ ** **_yo_ **   
**_Ano_ ** **_hibi_ ** **_wo_ ** **_,_ ** **_kono_ ** **_toki_ ** **_wo_ ** **_,_ **   
**_Zutto_ ** **_wasurenai_ **

**_Baby, don't cry don't cry don't cry_ ** **_mou_ ** **_..._ **   
**_Sayonara_ ** **_ja_ ** **_nai_ ** **_"_ ** **_arigatou_ ** **_"_ **   
**_Itsuka_ ** **_hanashita_ ** **_monogatari_ ** **_wa_ ** **_tsudzuiteru_ ** **_kara_ **   
**_So I don't cry don't cry don't cry_ ** **_mou_ ** **_..._ **   
**_Samishii_ ** **_nante_ ** **_iwanai_ ** **_yo_ **   
**_Datte_ ** **_we are best friend_ **   
**_Doko_ ** **_ni_ ** **_itatte_ ** **_kokoro_ ** **_wa_ ** **_hitotsu_ ** **_dakara_ **

**_Baby, always be by your side_ **   
**_Donna_ ** **_ni_ ** **_tooku_ ** **_hanarete_ ** **_mo_ **   
**_Baby, always be by my side_ **   
**_"we are the one" it's never change_ **

Mira sings as she exits her apartment. The day their friends trapped her and Laxus inside the female springs just happened yesterday.

Lisanna went with Elfman, Bickslow and Evergreen early to the guild. Mirajane stays a bit because she made a homemade bento for her...boyfriend...

"You're like that other girl we beat up! Fight back!"

"Shut up!"

Mira hears this and follows where it was coming from and she ended up with four boys.

"Rukyuu! Leave him alone!" Mira turns to her Satan Soul and scares Rukyuu and his band

"Run away! Again!" the bullies run off and Mira turns back to normal

Mira approaches the boy with platinum blonde spiky hair

"Those kids...anyway, we'll have Wendy heal you. Follow me to Fairy Tail. Can you walk, uhm..." Mira stops briefly, realizing she doesn't know the child's name

"My name's Max and yes, I can walk, thank you, onee-san..." the boy says

_Max, huh? It reminds me of_ _Laxus_ _..._

"My name's Mirajane by the way. But you can call me Mira-nee..." she says and the boys smiles as they walk to Fairy Tail.

+*+*+*+

"Jealousy is NOT A MAN!!!" Elfman's yells echoes through the guild

"Shut up, Elfman!" Evergreen scolds him

"Mou...I wonder where she is...AHHH MOU!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FEELING?! I MISS HER ALREADY!" Laxus screams which was unlike him

"Oh, I think Mira would be coming in 3..." Erza starts

"2..." Jellal, who's guild Crime Sorciere, came to visit Fairy Tail, said

"1!" the two said just as the Guild doors opened and revealed Mira laughing with a little boy

"Oh, and here we are!" Mira says, as if introducing the guild.

"Mira!! THANK KAMI YOU'RE HERE! LAXUS IS PANICKING AND GOING CRAZY WITHOUT YOU!!!" Natsu screamed as he laid down on Lucy's lap and Mira sighs then turns to Laxus.

He was sulking ...

She opened her arms and Laxus came to hug her

"I love you..." Laxus mumbled on her chest

"I love you..." Mira replies

"Laxus...is turning childish with...Mira-nee!!!" Lisanna says and all shudders "He's also turning OOC!" Bickslow added

"Awww, kawaii!!!" a strange female voice said which made them look to Max who was now next to a onyx eyed, blue haired girl

"That was cute, Max-kun!!"

"Shut it, Aoi..." Max turns away and Aoi shakes her head and smiles at everyone

"Before we leave, I assume you've met Nashi Dragneel and my little bro, Akashi Fernandes, right?" Aoi suddenly says which makes Erza spit her cake and choke

Jellal gave her a glass of water and she drank it

"Oh! Heylo, Tou-chan, kaa-chan!" Aoi greets Jellal and Erza then, she glances at Max and raises a wary eyebrow which forces Max to truly introduce himself

"I'm Max Dreyar, only child of Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar." he says as he focuses on her past parents who was blushing profusely

Then, Aoi and Max started to glow

"Nice to meet you all!!!" Aoi says as they slowly vanish

"We love you..." their voice fades.

"We need to find that stinkin' book called Memory Days...it's getting too out of hand..." Erza says

"I wonder whose kids will show up next time??" Levy thought, intrigued.

+*+*+

Laxus led Mira to the river near the guild.

The moonlight shone in the water as the two walked

"What did you want to talk about, Lax?" Mirajane asks.

"Please do not get the wrong idea, Mira. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore..." Laxus says which made Mira stop dead in her tracks.

"Hear me out, Mira. I- Hey!!" Laxus yells at Mira who was running away

_Damn it..._

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND ANYMORE BECAUSE I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!!! I WANT TO MARRY YOU, MIRAJANE STRAUSS!!!" Laxus yelled and Mira stopped running he caught up to her

He presented a ring to her

"Maybe now you can answer?" Laxus asks

"..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"......Do you really have to ask me that since I am already yours to begin with?" Mira says and Laxus face lit up...quite literally.

The two's face growing nearer and then...they kissed again.

Their background, fireworks lit up in different color across the sky.

"I love you..." the two said to each other.

**THE END!!**


	5. SPECIAL ALTERNATE CHAPTER: My Pikachu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different story of Miraxus
> 
> The way they find themselves in love with each other diverges from the actual story in this, well, story!

Mirajane walked along with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna towards the guild. It was quarter to six in the morning and she doubt that any people are already in the guild...except Master, Cana, Erza and the Thunder Tribe.

_Why do I feel like something interesting is going to happen today?_

"Pika?"

"Look at that Mira-nee! A little yellow mouse!!" Lisanna said as she bent down to see that certain mouse twitching its nose. Weirdly, the tail of this mouse is shaped like a thunderbolt. Its cheeks colored red

"WAAAAHHHH!! KAWAII!!" Mira shrieked and picked up the mouse. It snuggled to her and the red cheeks produced a small static that didn't hurt Mira.

"IT'S SO CUTE LIKE A MAN!!" Elfman yelled and Mira's eyes turned glassy as she looked into the mouse's black eyes

"Ne, ne! What's your name, huh, little fellow??" Mira asked as she touched the mouse's nose in an affectionate fashion

"Pikachu!!" said the mouse

"Pikachu?"

"Pika, pikachu!"

"Hey, pika-pika is the sound of static and chu-chu is the sound of a mouse! Is it an electric mouse, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked excitedly as she tickled its stomach. It smiled and snuggled closer to Mira then produced a small electric shock

"Yep. But...Pikachu is reminding me of someone...but who...?" Mira said to herself as they keep walking towards the guild

🐹⚡

  
"Achoo!"

"Oi Laxus, you've been sneezing non-stop today..." Freed remarked as they sat on the barstool, waiting for the maiden who manages the drinks

"Yeah...maybe someone is thinking about you..." Bickslow said as his tongue stuck out "Oi, are you sure that's even right?" Freed said again but the door of the guild opened revealing Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Happy and Pantherlily.

"Oh? Is Mira not here yet? I wanted to talk to her about something...." Lucy said as she sat two seats away from the Thunder Tribe, Natsu sitting next to her

 _Hmm...I wonder where that she-gorgeous-devil is...? Wait, did I just compliment Mira in my head?!_ Laxus shook his head and sighed but his train of thoughts was interrupted when Lisanna and Elfman entered the guild, Elfman and Evergreen sitting next to each other and Lisanna taking over the bar and standing in front of Bickslow

"Hey, Lisanna?" Laxus asked the younger Strauss "Hmmm? What is it, Laxus?" Lisanna replied

"Where's your-?!"

"GOMEN! Sorry I was late! Pikachu ran off and attacked a fruits stand with a thunderbolt and I had to compensate!!" Mirajane entered the guild as she made the little yellow mouse run with her. It sat on the bar table, directly in front of Laxus.

"Oh, hey good morning, Laxus-kun!" Mirajane said as she pets Pikachu's head. The little electric mouse mewled and smiled at Mirajane...this happened directly in front of Laxus.

He unintentionally glared at the little electric mouse, frightening the little guy. It jumped towards Mira and sobbed onto her shoulder "Hey, what happened Pikachu?" she asked the little mouse. It doesn't say anything but sniffs.

Suddenly, it jumped off her and went to sit on Laxus' head "Hey, what the-?!"

"Aww! You guys are too cute!!" Mirajane said as Pikachu used a small spark "Are you an electric mouse...?" Laxus asked, his anger slowly rising _Are you sure that's just "anger" ? Maybe you mean "jealousy"?_

_What the-!? Who're you?_

_Let your inner dragon be your guide, Laxus. My name does not matter, but rather, you have to sort our your feelings for this takeover mage, Laxus._

"What do you mean by that!?" Laxus said out loud and Mirajane raised a quirk eyebrow at the blonde lightning dragon slayer

"Uh...s-sorry...ahem! Anyways, you, Pikachu, was it? Get off me." Laxus stated but instead of obeying, it laid down on his head and slept. Mira squealed and bent over to caress the mouse's stomach.

Now, Laxus isn't a pervert but he can't help but have...uhm...anyway, the demon takeover mage's chest area was practically in front of his face. He could smell her scent and...he can feel the blood rush to his nose.

Mira noticed Laxus suddenly froze which made her look into his face "Are you okay, Laxus?"

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah..."

"Are you sure...?" she neared her face to him and touched her forehead to his, in order to feel if he has a fever. Well, it didn't go too well...Laxus lost it and fainted, a fountain of blood coming from his nose as everyone yelled on alarm...

"LAXUS!!"

"Oh my god, Mira what the actual fudge did you do!?" Freed reacted as Mira went to get the guild's medical kit "I didn't do anything, for your information. Come, Pikachu, I have to take care of that wound he has..." she said as she started her work on Laxus, then, calling Wendy for the final touch, Mira sighed

"You both are dense, aren't you?" Bickslow and Lisanna said in unison and Mirajane raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Sigh...Mira-nee no baka..."

"Oi, you shouldn't call your sister an idiot." the newly-recovered Laxus said as he blushed a little one since he realized how close Mira is if he sits up and looks in front of him.

"Pikachu..."

"Hey! Don't call me a bastard you stupid electric mouse!"

"Pika-pikachu!"

"Shut up! I ain't a coward!!"

"Pika?"

"Yeah!"

"Pikachu!"

"Yeah! I'll prove it!"

All the guild members were surprised to hear Laxus was arguing with a mouse "Uhm...you understand him, Laxus?" Evergreen asked and Laxus glared at the mouse "Yeah. He says I'm a bastard and a coward..." he says

"Pika.."

"No I'm not!"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"I know! I'm gonna prove it!"

"Pikachu..."

"Shut the hell up, you stupid mouse!" Laxus said then, he turned to Mirajane and stared into her eyes. The demon takeover mage gulped and stared back

"Pika..."

"No I'm not shy!"

"Pika!"

"Yeah!! I get it! I'm gonna do it!" Laxus replied and the electric mouse looked on him intently while Laxus stared at Mira unmoving

"Pika pika pikachu!"

"I don't care if you don't have all day! You challenge me, deal with it!"

"Pikachu..."

"Ergh! Fine!!" Laxus said and crashed his mouth on Mira's and the latter blushed a thousand shades of pink and red. All of the guild members applauded "THAT'S MY GRANDSON OUT THERE!!!" yelled Makarov who paused for a while after his beer drinking contest with Cana.

Mirajane on the other hand was still in shock. Laxus had pleaded her to respond by his teeth biting on her lower lip but she was still in a trance. She snapped to reality when Laxus produced a small electric spark that shocked their locked lips. She looked into his eyes and she found it full of...is that love she sees?!

Mira sighs and hugs him then kissed back. Laxus smiled through the kiss and her response to him caused their kiss to intensify, both projecting their hidden love for each other through that kiss

"Pikachu!!!"

Later on, both pulled away and panted for air. Mira blushed and Laxus pulled her for a hug. The electric mouse earlier smiled and rested on Laxus head again.

"Charman!!!"

All looked behind to see a lizard-like creature with a flaming tail. It sniffed the air and looked onto Pikachu

"Pika!"

"Char!"

"Huh? You guys know each other?" Laxus asked as he helped Mira sit up

"Pikachu!"

"Char! Mander!"

"Ahh...this lizard's looking for Natsu. Oi, Salamander! C'mere!" Laxus yelled "Oh and take Lucy with you! This one's lookin for her too..." Laxus said as Pikachu leapt on Laxus head then produced an electric shock that ran through Laxus' body "Hmmm? You wanna show me something?" he asked and the mouse looked on Mira and nodded "And I'll take Mira with me?" the mouse nodded again

"You heard him, Mira..."

"Actually, no, Laxus." Mira replied and Laxus blushed and grabbed her hand "Anyway! Let's go, Pikachu says she wants to show us something..." he said and everyone looked as they exited the guild.

"Huh. So that guy does have a heart after all..." Freed said as he smiled _I rightfully give first place to you, Ms. Mirajane Strauss. Take care of Laxus._ he thought while all watch Laxus leave with Mira.

÷×÷×÷

Pikachu stopped in front of a huge garden filled with flowers of different colors. He turned to Laxus "Pika, pika!" he stated and Laxus smiles "Thanks, little electric mouse..."

"Pika!"

"You're a little mouse!"

"Pika, pikachuuuuu!"

"Oh? Well, come back tomorrow and we'll see who has the stronger electric power!" Laxus taunted and Mirajane snickered as the two argued, literal sparks coming out of their eyes. Later on, the Pikachu smiles and climbs on Laxus' head urging him and Mirajane to look up.

"What?" Laxus asks, slightly annoyed by the Pikachu's actions but smiling nonetheless.

"Pika pi."

"What is he saying?" Mirajane asks as she and Laxus sit an a grass barren field "He says we should..." Laxus paused as something colored red reflected in Mira's eyes. He and Mirajane then looked up "...look up." she smiles as the fireworks started.

_That's right. The fireworks festival is today..._

"Wow..." Mirajane was left in awe as Pikachu transfered to her head, making her giggle. Laxus observed the Takeover mage.

True he couldn't deny it anymore...

"Mira..."

"Hmmm~?" Mira looked at her with her singsong voice. The fireworks getting louder.

Laxus opened his mouth to say it but the sound of the firework going off made his voice inaudible.

"Huh? What did you say? I couldn't hear you because of the firework!" Mira half shouted and Laxus was half pissed off.

"I said...!"

Again, no sound came. It went on like that for maybe seven tries and Laxus was getting hoarse. Having enough, his sparks emphasized a little of his anger.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!!!"

Yes, right at that moment, Laxus shouted his feelings. But...the fireworks show was over...making all of the people there to hear his confession. Pikachu smiles as it snuggles into Mirajane's hair.

"Eh.... Can you repeat that?" Mira was blushing as she noticed how much audience they have gained.

Laxus tsked in annoyance and grabbed the Takeover mage's head and kissed her full on the lips.

It was a sweet, soft kiss. The one that would make Mira swoon any moment now. But she held herself back. When Laxus had pulled away, they both smiled at each other. The lightning mage rested his forehead on hers, the light of the moon acting like some sort of spotlight; those spotlights that always shines on the two main protagonists of a play.

"I...love you, too, Laxus..." Mira smiled as she hugged him. The Pikachu smiles as he gets off Mira's head. He waves goodbye to the two as they noticed it leave Mira's head.

"Pikachu! Pika pi!"

"Sure! I'll battle you tomorrow!" Laxus answers as he waves goodbye.

"And...Pikachu?"

"Pi?"

"Thank you."

The Pikachu smiles as them as it runs off, from afar they saw the fire lizard at the guild join it and off they went.

"Laxus..."

"Hmm?"

"How should we break it to the others?"

"I'm sure they all know already so don't you worry..."

"True."

The next day!

"Laxus!" Mira stepped on the building of the guild holding some sort of cloth colored yellow. She spotted her target and smiles. Laxus smiles back and stands to meet her.

Both hugged which earned a big "Aw" from the guildmembers. Mira smirks and quickly puts the cloth she was holding on Laxus. She squealed and everyone tried to hold on their laughter.

Laxus was wearing a Pikachu jacket, sewn by Mira herself

"Kyaaa! So cute!"

"Mira..."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in wattpad; IzumiAsada647


End file.
